


every day is a gift that's why they call it the present (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexuality, Dialogue Heavy, Ensemble Cast, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4894066">every day is a gift that's why they call it the present</a> by screamlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every day is a gift that's why they call it the present (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every day is a gift that's why they call it the present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894066) by [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet). 



> Author's note: Please respect [the fourth wall](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Violating_the_Fourth_Wall) and **don't direct here the people involved with the musical**.

### Length

36 minutes, 44 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 25 MB unzipped mp3 file](http://bit.ly/everday-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/everyday-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because everyone should live and Alexander should be bisexual, and because this story is so much fun.

Text message alert from [this YouTube compilation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNz4XtZ-XMs). Section break music from "The Room Where It Happens," because it is the lone instrumental-only phrase in the entire musical. Thanks to [jelazakazone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone) for valuable feedback.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than Burr's daily inspirational meme.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/19386.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2917795.html), and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2063107.html).)


End file.
